


Blasphemy

by RiverSong1112



Series: Ambivalence [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written 08/03/12</p><p>http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28627759473/blasphemy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 08/03/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28627759473/blasphemy

Crowley was surprised by this. Castiel wasn’t completely outraged when he told him about the hidden clause in their contract. He did show some shame if he ever brought it up while someone else was in the room, but never seemed disgusted.

Cas was sprawled out under him and panting the demon’s name when it all clicked in Crowley’s head. Castiel actually wanted this.

With this realization, Crowley fucked him harder, left more marks and staked claim. If Cas wanted him, Crowley wanted everyone to know that the angel was spoken for. And, it didn’t take long before Cas started seeking him out and literally asking for sex. Sometimes it was slow and sensual while other times it was animalistic, brutal, and left them both with bruises and Cas with a very sore ass.

Crowley figured this could work; the new Leader of Heaven and the new King of Hell together and the realms just….co-existing. Of course, this meant the removal of Cas’ shame. And a tactful way to remove Dean from the romantic picture.

He’d find a way. Just not while he had the angel in his arms.


End file.
